One good reason 2: Trust
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: “Give me one good reason why I should trust you?” I asked glaring at my sister dark green counterpart. BlossomxButch


One Good Reason 2: Trust

Summary: "Give me one god reason why I should trust you?" I asked glaring at my sister dark green counterpart.

"Because, if you want to find out where your so-called boyfriend is then you should play my game, if you win I tell you where he is and if I win," he said as he licks his lips as he look me up and down. "Then you know what happens,"

AN: I do not own PPG. This is another one shot from my other one shot with ButtercupxAce, now I'm doing one with ButchxBlossom. Hope you enjoy! Please review.

In life, we all need somebody to trust and in return, we need to trust someone in return. I always limit the people that I trust because not everyone always tells the truth. I put my trust in my sisters, my father, and a few close friends but I mostly having a hard time in putting my trust in my boyfriend of six months, Brian. It's not that he lies all the time but I never catch him doing it. My sisters always coming to me saying, "Did you know the real reason why Brian cancel your study date? Because he was too busy going out to the mall with some other girl." And when I go to Brian he simply tells me, he was at the mall with his sister, which he does have unfortunately. But now I going to catch him the act, no more Misses everything nice. As I try to formulate a plan, Princess Morbucks stroll by my desk, she was wearing a very expensive, designer clothing with her fake nose in the air and her long red hair which is fake( she has extensions), Princess was always jealous of my sisters and I but she's really jealous of me.

"Hello, Blossom." She said in her snooty voice. "How are you today?"

"Fine." I said with uneasiness, Princess is not the kind of person who just strolls by your desk and ask you about your day, it wasn't in her genes.

"Good, good." She nodded her head as her green eyes look at my pink ones. "I have some important information to tell you, unless you still don't believe in rumors." I don't, I think rumors are a waste of time that and Princess, she was both a waste of time and air. I just continued to do my algebra homework, ignoring Princess presence.

"It's about your bf, Brian." Princess sneer as she sat down on the chair across from me. I did the most stupidest thing and stop writing, I didn't have to raise up my head but Princess knew that she have my attention. "A little birdie told me that, Brian was going to this bar at the edge of town with this girl."

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked as I finish my homework. "You're not my friend or acquaintance; you're a villain, Princess. You hate my guts and my sisters so you telling me about my boyfriend going to the bar at the end of town is simply telling me that you want to fight me for the umpteenth time."

"Gawd, Blossom," Princess shook her head, her diamond earrings sparkle in the well lit library. "I may be a villain and I may be a liar and I still do hate your powerpuff guts but sometimes I go out of my way and help you, like that time with the RRB? How can you forget me lending you my weapons? And now, I'm giving information on your boyfriend, who I have, no interest in, and you're going to turn my useful information down." I didn't say anything as I glare at the fake powerpuff, Princess sighs and got up from her seat.

"Sometimes, Blossom.' She said when she walks by me. "You got to trust people even if there are your worse enemies."

And now I almost as gullible as Bubbles as I flew to the so-called bar at the end of the town. It was a very unsanitary place; it makes Fuzzy Lumpkins cabin a walk through a flowery meadow. The place smell like stale beer, alcohol, garbage, and something else. The bar was an old house that has seen better days with windows smashed, laughter from drunkards, and the loud rock and roll music that was coming from the inside. I stood in front of the forbidden place with a mini leather jacket which I borrow from Buttercup, a ripped t-shirt that says 'Bad Gurl', tight jeans, black boots, and my hair was in a long ponytail which was spiky. I sigh and shook my head, what the heck am I doing here? I thought. I can't be that gullible. But I was when I heard the vroom, vroom of oncoming motorcycles, I hid my little freak out by dashing to the front doors of the bar, swaying my hips like Bubbles taught me. I hesitated at the door, then I counted to three, I went inside and dodge a flying beer bottle that mash against the wall. I almost wet my pants, are these people insane?!?!?!? Throwing beer bottles that which is mostly made of glass to hit somebody????!!! I let out a nervous laughter as the patrons of the bar let out a roar of laughter, whoever thrown the beer bottle was completely drunk out of his or her mind. I sat at a empty bar stool that was by the door, if I find Brian, I quickly knock his lights out tell him it's over and make a dramatic exit, and promising myself never to come to this ungodly place again.

"What are you having?" said the heavyset bartender. He looks friendly without all those tattoos and that permanent sneer on his face.

"Umm, a beer please?" I said, my voice squeak at the end but the bartender didn't pay any attention to it.

"What kind?"

"Uhh, the best kind you have, sir?" I know I sounded like a complete loser who has no idea what she order but give me a break, I don't want tv that much to know what kind of drink girls order when they go to a bar. "Please and thank you."

" 'Please and Thank you'? You're a weird broad." He said as he went to the far side of the bar to fix my drink. I sat there nervously; occasionally I look behind me to see if I see Brian with another girl but what kind of girl would want to come to a bar?! Then my 'order' slide down towards me, I put out my hand to catch it until another hand came out before mine's and caught my drink. This hand had on a black leather fingerless glove, I look up noticing the person was wearing a leather jacket also and he has short black hair and green eyes!!!!! Oh crap, it's Butch! Crap, crap, crap! He looks my way and smiled that toothy grin of his as he made his way to where I was sitting. I tried to avoid his eyes but somehow they had this pull to them.

"Well hello there." He said smoothly as he took the empty stool next to me. "What are you doing here, Red?" I hated when he calls me that! It made my cheeks burn in anger, frustration, and embarrassment.

"I don't know who this 'Red' you're talking about." I replied turning my back to him, trying to hide my face. 'You got the wrong, girl."

"Blossom, I know that's you." Butch said his voice so deep and hypnotizing, how could I not listen to it. "And that's the worst disguise I have ever seen."

"Oh, what would you know!" I said angrily as I turn around and slam my hand on the bar. He laughed at me which calm me down a little bit.

"So," he said putting my drink on the bar. "What's a good girl like you doing in a place like this? This is the woods Red, there are bound to be wolves here hungry for something in your picnic basket."

"P-please, I can take care of myself! I'm a powerpuff girl!" I said as I cross my arms, glaring at the irresistible man in front of me. 'I don't need the huntsman to come and cut me out of a wolf stomach."

"Who said I was the huntsman?" he said looking me up and down, his eyes made me uncomfortable as I shifted in my stool it made my butt sore. "So, like I said before, What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Brian."

"Your serious."

"Yep"

"…."

He said nothing as he stares at me. We stare at each other for another few minutes until he said, "I know where he is."

"You,do? Tell me!" I wanted to get out here as quickly as possible.

"But," he said which made my smile turn upside down. "You're going to have to trust me." He's serious right? Me trust him? He's joking; he's got to be joking.

"Give me one god reason why I should trust you?" I asked glaring at my sister dark green counterpart.

"Because, if you want to find out where your so-called boyfriend is then you should play my game, if you win I tell you where he is and if I win," he said as he licks his lips as he look me up and down. "Then you know what happens,"

Despite the look of hunger in his dark green eyes, I took my drink and gulped the forbidden juice down my throat. It tasted like cough medicine but it actually made me feel a little bit better, ready to take on anything especially Butch's sick little game.

"Bring it on," I said happily, slamming down my cup. Butch smiled and grabs my hand. We went up the stairs to the second floor of the bar where motor couples make out and grope each other. Butch opened one room and quickly pulled me in, locking the door, I sat down on the moth eaten mattress as he went into a little refrigerator I never seen before. He brings out a bottle of liquor and a lime, he then went to the drawer and brought out a cutting knife and two shot glasses. I had no idea what game does a bottle of liquor, two shot glasses, a lime, and a cutting knife is. I watch Butch cut the lime and pour the drinks, he stop for a moment and snap his fingers going back to the drawer and brought out table salt.

"Salt??" I asked as he took of his jacket and put it on the bed post. "What kind of game are we playing?"

He laughed at my question and said, "Never heard of body shots, have we?" Body shots???? Then Butch took of his t-shirt and I blush at least five different shades of red, his body was tan and he had a six pack, I gulped and tried to keep my head from swimming, maybe it was a really bad idea to drink all that beer at once.

"Now take off your jacket and lose the shirt," he commanded as he tosses his white shirt on the bed post. I froze as I realize that I put myself in a very bad and stupid situation, I mean how dumb am I to trust Butch of the RowdyRuff boys, I got to be drunk and out of my mind to take off my jacket and shirt but I remember that this was for Brian, my wonderful boyfriend of six months. I glare at butch as I took off my jacket and the shirt.

"Happy." I said as I cross my arm over my chest, I was only wearing a fancy, lacey bra that was a Christmas gift from Bubbles.

"Much, now lay down." He said holding the salt and lime in one hand with the shot glass in the other. I obey, I was stiff still crossing my arms but Butch didn't care as he put the glass in my mouth. I tried to scream put he told me to hush and put my arms out to the side of my body, I obey again as I rolled my eyes and put my arms to the side, I wasn't enjoying this one little bit as he wedge the slice of lime in my cleavage, he sprinkled the salt starting from my navel to the bottom of my bra, it tickles so I couldn't help but smile a little bit. I felt his warm breath over my navel as he began to lick the salt, he twirl it around to cause my body to tense, I wanted to smack him but I hold my position as he drag his tongue up to my body. Once he was done licking the salt he lick his lips and put his whole face into my chest and grab the lime, I fumed silently as he hover over my face and smiled.

"Enjoying the game?" he asked with that stupid grin on his face. I glare at him as he came down slowly and took the shot glass out of my mouth and drank it.

"I hate this game," I pouted as I was about to reach for my shirt. "I'll find Brian by myself and I really don't care what you tell other people about us because they won't believe you,Butch."

"What are you saying?" he said as he grabs my hand, pinning it down on the mattress. "I wouldn't tell a soul about what happens in this room. Trust me," I stared at him, I really wanted this game to be over with so he could tell me about Brian but the whole thing about leaving Butch alone in this bar made me feel, lonely inside, what the heck am I thinking? It got to be this beer.

"Besides, it's your turn.' He said as he lay down on the bed. "Be gentle with me, Red" Now I really don't want to pass up the chance to do the same kind of torture to Butch, I grab the salt and pour it all over his chest, grab the lime put it his mouth, and I just take a shot when I'm done. I began licking his whole chest getting deep groans and moans which made me lick faster, then when I took the lime from his mouth, he press my head lower so that his lips was pressing against mines! I wanted to pull back but with the taste of Butch, the lime, and salt, it was unexplainable! Butch tasted so good, I let out a long moaned in pleasure. He broke the kiss which made me pout as he removed the lime from his mouth. His lips was on mine's once again as our tongue's battle for dominance, his won as it explore my mouth, Butch hands were on my hips and mine's was on his back. We were like this for twenty more minutes before I broke the kiss to get some air.

"Damn, Red." He panted as he smiled. "You got some mad tongue skills."

"Thanks, did I win?" I asked, looking at Butch for the first time. He was irresistible which I have never notice if I didn't meet Brian, Butch would have been a second choice.

"I guess," he shrugged his shoulders. "But I thought, you and me,"

"Give me your cell phone." I commanded. He gave it to me, no questions asked. I dialed the number into the phone and waited.

"Hello?" Brian said.

"Hey, baby it's me. I got some bad news and some good news." I said winking at Butch.

"What?"

"Bad news is that we're over."

"Then what's the good news?"

"I found someone that is wa-ay better then you're sorry punk ass, lying son of a bitch!" I shouted and hang up the phone. I felt rejuvenated as I took a long and happy sigh.

"Remind me, not to get on your bad side." Butch laughed as he held me close. "Did I ever tell you that you look so sexy when you're mad?"

"Nope but I'm up for another game of body shots."

And for the first time in my life I put my trust and my heart to the most unlikely person in the world, my boyfriend, Butch.


End file.
